


Hush.

by Coreword-Clumsy (perrythedeer)



Category: Anime Campaign! (Web Series), Epithet Erased (Cartoon)
Genre: Graphic Description, Imagery, Murder, Slims a fucking murderer dont read this if youre lighthearted PLEASE, Torture, its fine, ramsey might get locked up with this guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23584642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perrythedeer/pseuds/Coreword-Clumsy
Summary: Really hopin' to see this guy in season 2!I want..... I want...... i want littol a thoughts. Please comment it gives me life
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Hush.

When it's quiet, it's easy to hear every sound. The thumping of footsteps on concrete, the shaky exhales from a panicked epithet-user, the quiet twinkling of _magic_ at their fingertips, every inhale through their nose ~~whistled~~ and every heave ~~theyre not good at hiding.~~

It was obvious, and the second sound in the street was quiet 'clink- clink- clink-' of the edge of a bat hitting the ground, as the fox hunted its prey as silently as he could, his companions lost ages ago- he'd seen the rabbit, and pursued before even the fastest person in the _world_ could stop him.

Another wet heave, the sound of a weak sob, breath hitching, and they tried to make something in their hands- the hunter watched, almost curiously. Until the world seemed to silence around them, covering their noise up completely. It clicked into the hunters brain instantaneously. **Hush.**

He crept up from the side, staying hidden in the shadows and throwing his bat to the side once he was in the area of silence, taking out his pocket knife instead, and he relished the look of terror in the women's eyes as he wrapped his fingers tight around her wrist.

"Oh hush." He felt the quiet tingle of proficiency raising, and brought his fingers up to gently push her cheeks together, sliding the knife into her cheek as slowly as possible while watching her tear up- knowing she couldn't scream or her precious tongue would likely get cut off.

He pushed it until the knife went through both sides, and then brought it down as quickly as possible- watching the muscle fall as the woman brought her hands to her face in shock, the terror in her eyes sliding to a look of resignation mixed with the familiar fear- and hot hot _burning_ pain.

The man gave a sideways grin, pulling his knife out and grabbing the front of her shirt. Without a tongue, she really _was_ quieted. The grin on his face grew at that thought, and he gave the smallest of _laughs_ , before teasingly pressing the blade to the top of her ear, bringing it down quickly and watching the ear fall as well, joining the red, bleeding _puddle_ that was forming 

He matched it by doing it to the other one, the woman was already starting to pass out, eyes rolling back the tiniest bit- blood-loss was never any fun... So he sighed, and flicked her nose to get her attention, her eyes focusing back on him- still so, so very afraid. 

California Slim's targets never lived to tell the tale, and this one wasn't any different. The knifes tip touched the middle of the lady's throat, and slowly sunk in, every second that went by, more and more life faded from her eyes. 

The body was dropped, and the knife pocketed. He went to pick up his bat, brushing himself off vaguely.

Now, didn't Jericho say to meet him at that little friendly cafe?


End file.
